Cuentos cortos del mundo
by redcoverpaint
Summary: Conjunto de oneshots centrados en diversos personajes del Universo de Hetalia, y titulados con diferentes palabras. Crack pairings, o no correspondidos y no yaoi.
1. Sonrisa

**Sonrisa.**

Iván Braginski, mejor conocido como la República de Nóvgorod, se mordió el labio con fuerza cuando la tela entró en contacto con su herida, casi rompiendo la piel de sus labios.

-Deberías saber mejor que hacer estupideces- comentó su enfermera –pedir tu libertad en medio de una conversación, más si hay una alianza de por medio, no es lo más inteligente que puedas hacer…

Cuando el chico no contestó, el gran Imperio Chino suspiró con pesadez y continuó limpiando la herida, alternando la vista entre la puerta y el joven frente suyo.

El chico, por su parte, no podía apartar sus pensamientos de lo ocurrido tan sólo unas horas atrás. El bello rostro de aquella que le había causado tantos sufrimientos flotaba como fantasma ante sus ojos, con aquella casi imperceptible sonrisa que le provocaba tantas emociones encontradas.

Cuando entró al _yurt_ del Khan esa tarde, no venía con muchas expectativas. Probablemente le demandarían más tributo, más tierras, o simplemente le golpearían hasta el cansancio. Lo que no había esperado era verla a _ella_ allí, entrando casualmente por una entrada posterior y colocándose al lado de su jefe.

Siempre que la veía tenía la misma reacción. Las palmas le sudaban, el rostro lo sentía caliente y los labios le temblaban de forma incontrolable. Y, cuando sus ojos penetrantes se clavaban en él, sentía que se desmayaría o que gritaría del pánico.

Tenía que ser miedo ¿verdad?

Las cuentas del tocado que enmarcaba su rostro le daba una apariencia de muñequita que contrastaba con el olor a sangre y destrucción con el que siempre la relacionaba. Su _deel_ estaba finamente bordado con las más ricas y bellas telas que pudieran imaginarse, realzando su belleza natural. Durante toda la conversación entre sus líderes ella simplemente sonreía… aunque no sabía que había hecho en cuanto habían comenzado a golpearlo.

Pero esa sonrisa no dejaba de embrujar y visitar sus sueños todas las noches.

Yao, viendo que no tenía caso intentar iniciar una conversación, se excusó y salió de la habitación, dejando al ruso solo con sus reflexiones.

-Está bien, realmente no fue nada grave, ha estado peor, aru- dijo sin siquiera voltearse a ver quién estaba en el pasillo.

El Gran Imperio Mongol, alías la Horda de Oro, se sonrojó con violencia, tirándole al hombre un puñetazo que lo mandó volando a la pared.

-¡No es cómo si me importara!

-¿Ah, sí?- comentó China casualmente, sobándose la nariz y la espalda –tan no interesada estabas que viniste aquí desde que lo trajeron…- saboreando el 'poder' de avergonzar a su hermana, sonrió maliciosamente antes de decir: -¿es cierto que tengo que felicitarte?

-Cierra la boca

-Me pregunto cómo serán sus hijitos, aru~

-¡ERES UN-! ¡Regresa aquí, cobarde! ¡Vuelve para que pueda partirte en pedacitos!

Dentro de la habitación un muy sonrojado Iván Branski miraba a los dos asiáticos perseguirse por todo el terreno, con el casual grito de furia de Narantsetseg y la risa socarrona de Yao.

-¿Hijitos…?

* * *

**Mongolia: Ni m***** **

**La República de Novgorod formaba parte del territorio de lo que es la actual Rusia. Se separaron de la Rus de Kiev un poco antes de la invasión Mongola, y aunque fueron invadidos por ellos resistieron mejor los embates que sus compatriotas del Este. Incluso llegaron a haber alianzas entre mongoles y los antiguos rusos: Teodoro el Negro, por ejemplo, se casó con la hija del Khan y la bautizó como Anna. **


	2. Pescado

**Pescado.**

Era un precioso día. Los pájaros cantaban, las mariposas volaban, su tetera hervía, los gatos maullaban… Espera ¿gatos?

Guatemala, la hija del gran Imperio Maya, gruñó consternada.

-A la… ¿cómo demonios entraste aquí Aristóteles? Grecia debe estar partiéndose la cabeza para encontrarte… ¿me estás escuchando?

Él simplemente pasó de largo, sin siquiera mirarla, con dirección a su cocina.

Se quedó en la sala unos momentos, ofendida de que un gato la hubiera ignorado, hasta que se acordó que estaba descongelando pescado.

-¡Máld*** gato! ¡Malna***! ¡Ven acá tú, plaga!

Después de una ridícula persecución parecida a las de esa tonta caricatura americana, _Tom y Jerry, _cayó rendida en el suelo, completamente exhausta.

Aristóteles, victorioso, la observaba desde la parte superior del refrigerador mientras devoraba lo que se suponía que sería su comida.

-¿Por qué yo?- gimió la pobre joven.

Finalmente le ganó el sueño, y así se durmió en el suelo. La despertó el sonido de una voz y la molesta sensación de tirones de cabello.

-María… o me dejas o te juró que utilizaré a Arjona en tu contra

-… ¿Qué clase de… amenaza es esa?

Sus ojos se abrieron casi al mismo tiempo que se sentaba rápidamente. Lo que no fue una buena idea, ya que por las leyes de la física o lo que sea golpeó con la cabeza a la persona inclinada sobre ella.

-¡AUCH! ¡Heracles! ¿Qué rayos…?

-¡Duele…!- gimió el hombre, agarrándose la cabeza –Y eso… debería preguntarlo yo…

Ixchel masajeó sus sienes, intentando contar hasta cien como solía recomendarle Belice. Respiró y le sonrió forzadamente al griego, intentando reprimir un tic nervioso.

-Pero esta… es mi casa… tarado…

-¡Oye…!… ¿Te estás burlando de mí…?

-No…- contestó sarcástica –sólo… me gusta… hacer muchas pausas…

Heracles optó por no contestar, y se incorporó del suelo para limpiarse los pantalones. Ella por su parte siguió recostada, observándolo en silencio, pensando que lo había podido traer hasta aquí.

"Ah, claro, el gato…" Estaba a punto de decirle que su desgraciado gato probablemente estaba en la cocina, cuando recordó algo importante.

Traía falda.

-¡GAH!

-¡¿Qué…?! ¿Qué te pas-? ¡Ay…! ¿Y ahora por qué me golpeas?

-¡No mires!

-¿Mirar… qué?

-¡Pervertido!

Una vez que se hubo aclarado el asunto, o más bien, una vez que Grecia logró calmar a la otra nación, pudieron sentarse tranquilamente en el sofá.

-¿Aún te duele?- murmuraba una apenada Ixchel, colocándole una bolsa con hielo al chico en la frente.

-Algo…- masculló una maldición en cuanto sintió el frío en su frente. Alfred tenía razón, la mujer sí que tenía puños…

-De todas maneras ¿qué venías a hacer a aquí?- preguntó ella, sonrojada.

Tenía la secreta esperanza de que dijera que era para verla a ella, pero todo le tiraba a cualquier cosa menos eso.

-Yo… Aristóteles…- viendo la mirada de desconfianza en su rostro, alzó las manos defensivamente –tal parece… que se arrepintió de quitarte tu comida…así que te preparé esto

Sacó de su bolsa de viaje un pequeño pomo que la joven miró con curiosidad. Al abrirlo, el olor a pescado fresco inundó sus fosas nasales.

-¿No quieres quedarte a comer?- preguntó tímidamente.

Como era realmente ridículo que regresara a su país en la noche, terminó instalándose en uno de los cuartos de visita. Mientras preparaba su cama, Aristóteles lo miraba burlón, si es que es posible que un gato haga eso.

-Oh, déjame- gruñó -no es como si le fuera a decir que quería verla a ella… ni que mi gato es un celestino empedernido… eso sería… muy raro, hasta para mí


	3. Café

_"Una buena taza de su negro licor, bien preparado, contiene tantos problemas y tantos poemas como una botella de tinta"_

_Rubén Dario_

* * *

**Café.**

No era secreto de nadie que a ella le gustaba tomar café. Por algo era conocida como "El país del café", además de otras cosas.

Pero lo que nadie sabía era que a ÉL gustaba verla cuando lo hacía.

Durante las juntas de la U.N. (uno de los únicos lugares donde coincidían) podía verla rodando los ojos con fastidio cada vez que una pelea tenía lugar; más si era una disputa entre sus hermanos, sentados al lado de ella. Observaba que, de cuando en cuando, dirigía miradas discretas a Alfred, que estaba demasiado ocupando peleando por alguna estupidez con su vecina o su antiguo tutor como para notarlo. También mordía a veces una pluma, le gruñía a Venezuela, y cabeceaba cuando Ludwig exponía; pero no importaba que actividad estuviera haciendo, siempre tenía una taza de café al lado.

Pero nunca se la tomaba inmediatamente, casi siempre esperaba unos minutos después de preparárselo. Había aprendido a ver que estaba a punto de beber cuando sus cejas se alzaban y las comisuras de sus labios se crispaban ligeramente. Le encantaba como siempre se sonreía al momento de colocar sus labios en el borde de la taza y como suspiraba aliviada cuando el líquido marrón por fin tocaba sus labios.

A él por su parte le gustaba mucho el café, aunque no tan fuerte como el famoso _expresso_, cuyo sabor aún le escocía en la garganta, pero tampoco tan dulce como lo tomaban Rusia y su familia. Nunca lo admitiría ante nadie, ya sea por vergüenza o por orgullo, pero desde que una vez Alfred le había ofrecido el café que ella había preparado para él, argumentando que era justo que lo probara, se había convertido en su favorito indiscutible.

Y ahora, al verla relamirse los labios satisfecha, no podía evitar preguntarse si también sabrían al café del que tanto gustaban…

* * *

**Sí, es Suecia.**


	4. Gracias

"_No podemos ayudar a todos, pero todos podemos ayudar a alguien"._

_Ronald Reagan._

* * *

**Gracias_._**

_1943, enero._

-Calla por favor, nos oirán…

-Lud… tengo miedo…

El joven abrazó a la menuda chica con todas sus fuerzas, intentando acallar sus sollozos. Podía oír a los de la _Gestapo_ ir y venir por todo el bosque, creía oír todo el tiempo sus pisadas y sus respiraciones, como si las tuviera detrás de la nuca.

En un gesto claro de protección, ambos apretaban el vientre aún plano de la joven.

¿Cómo podría traer un hijo a un mundo como este? Uno en el que no habría lugar para él si el _Reich_ lograba su propósito. Ya no estarían a salvo en ningún lado, ni siquiera en América; y Jerusalén probablemente sería destruida.

El hijo de una semita y un ario: una impura y un traidor.

Escoria, eso era todo lo que eran a los ojos del partido. Que va, a los ojos de Alemania, esa Alemania cegada y traicionada por aquellos que habían jurado protegerle, que le mentían y mancillaban su nombre, atribuyéndole crímenes cuya naturaleza solo unos cuantos conocían.

Entre ellos su hermano.

Cada vez estaban más cerca, podía sentirlo. Sus cazadores no cejaban en su búsqueda, porque eran la prueba de aquello que más odiaban: debilidad y traición.

Débil por tener compasión, por oponerse a los que predicaban cosas tan duras e inhumanas, y un tremendo traidor porque amaba al enemigo, a la basura no germánica.

Él, que era hijo de un gran capitán de la primera guerra, él, en quién su hermano tenía puestas tantas expectativas para su futuro, se había enamorado de una fugitiva de los _Laeger (1)_.

-Por aquí

Se congeló en su lugar, conteniendo la respiración. Miryam se pegó más a su cuerpo, intentando por todos los medios permanecer lo más callada que podía. Ludwig puso sus labios en la coronilla de su amada, pidiéndole a Dios que, por lo menos, los dejara vivir a ellos.

Sentía la mano invisible del Reich sobre su nuca, ahorcándolo con fuerza. Cada vez más cerca, más y más cerca…

Las pisadas se detuvieron justo enfrente del arbusto en el que estaban escondidos. Procuró moverse con todo el sigilo posible, en un intento de observar a sus perseguidores. Las lágrimas se le atoraron en la garganta cuando reconoció las botas de su hermano.

Pasaron largos minutos antes de que alguno de los dos se moviera.

-Aquí no hay nada, revisen el área oeste

-Pero señor, eso es del otro lado del bosque…

-No sea marica y haga lo que le ordeno

Sus labios estaban secos, al igual que sus ojos. Sabía que Gilbert seguía allí, de pie frente al arbusto en el que el desertor y la fugitiva se encontraban; y era muy probable que el capitán también supiera que estaban allí.

-Hay un contacto que te espera junto a una carreta, justo antes de la frontera, él puede pasarlos al otro lado sin demasiados problemas… tienes media hora

Como no se movieran, las botas comenzaron a alejarse hasta que su sonido se perdió en la noche, confundiéndose con los distantes gritos del terror nazi.

_1950, diciembre._

Un pequeño niño estaba arrodillado frente a una lápida, contemplándola entre confundido y fascinado.

_En reconocimiento a Gilbert Beilschmid, valiente alemán muerto por ayudar a dos fugitivos del Reich. 1913-1943. Placa colocada por su agradecido hermano y familia._

Una sola palabra había quedado grabada en la mente del pequeño, una que sobresalía de todas las demás por su letra grande y delicada:

_Danke._

-¡Gilbert!

-¡Voy papá!

* * *

**(1) Denominación alemana de los Campos de Concentración, comunmente usada en la jerga de las SS.**

**Danke: Gracias en alemán.**


	5. Enojo

_"Cualquiera puede enfadarse, eso es algo muy sencillo. Pero enfadarse con la persona adecuada, en el grado exacto, en el momento oportuno, con el propósito justo y del modo correcto, eso, ciertamente, no resulta tan sencillo"._

_Aristóteles_

* * *

**Enojo.**

Lukas no era el tipo de gente que se enojaba fácilmente.

Bueno, tal vez Mathías era molesto, y en general todo lo que hacía le parecía estúpido, pero ¡vamos! Tenía mucha más paciencia que Érik, eso seguro.

-Tsk ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí?

Buena pregunta ¿y la respuesta? La mujer bailando enfrente suyo.

Apretó los dientes, sintiendo la presión en su vaso aumentar considerablemente. Se recordó que tenía que controlarse, porque realmente no podía seguir pagando por romper los vasos; le bastaba con los que había roto hace tres días en casa de Berwald. Reitero: el danés desesperaba hasta el más fuerte.

-¿Bailamos, preciosa?

Cabrón.

Estaba decidido, se iba de ahí porque esto era simplemente ridículo ¿A él que rayos le importaba si la tal Carmen Fernández bailaba con esos imbéciles? Nada, eso era. Además, ¿cómo era que una chica a la que nadie pelaba ni invitaba a ningún lado de repente aparecía en una fiesta arreglada por primera vez en su vida y terminaba con una pila de pretendientes que de ninguna otra manera le hubieran hablado o recordado su nombre?

Hipócritas, eso es lo que eran.

Pero ¿quién era él para juzgarla o impedírselo? Sólo era su compañero de laboratorio, no es que fueran amigos ni mucho menos novios. Claro, le agradaba, y la encontraba muy linda aún con sus lentes de pasta e increíblemente tupido cabello. Y la manera en la que arrugaba la nariz y le brillaban los ojos cuando se reía… Bueno, tal vez le gustaba un poco. Pero eso no le daba ningún derecho sobre ella.

Venga, ni siquiera sabía si ella lo veía como algo más que un compañero de clases.

Lo más probable era que no.

Después de todo, no era muy sociable, ni amable, ni abierto, o carismático; en resumen, no tenía ninguno de los atributos de los príncipes encantados de esos tontos cuentos que leía su hermano. Aunque Mathías solía decir que tenía una cola de pretendientes, él no le creía.

Maldición, realmente estaba enojado.

Suspirando, cerró los ojos y se frotó el puente de la nariz. Decidido a acabar con toda esta estupidez, se dirigió a la salida, sin mirar hacia atrás porque sabía que ella aún seguía bailando con todos esos tarados y volver a mirar sólo contribuiría a aumentar su mal humor.

Lo bueno era que ella ni siquiera había notado que estaba allí, no sabía que hubiera hecho si ella lo hubiera hecho…Una estupidez, probablemente.

Juntarse con Mathías le hacía daño.

Una vez afuera pudo respirar el aire fresco, sintiéndose mucho mejor. La noche estaba despejada, y podía vislumbrar una que otra estrella, además de que la Luna hoy sí era visible. Sonrió un poco, concentrando su atención en el cielo nocturno.

-¿Lukas?

Con un sobresalto se dio vuelta, demasiado sorprendido como para ponerlo en palabras.

Carmen parecía nerviosa, nada que ver con la chica de hace un rato que bailaba tan animadamente en la pista de baile. Y… ¿estaba sonrojada? ¿Por qué? ¿Tendría frío?

-¿Te encuentras bien? No deberías salir afuera después de estar en un lugar tan cerrado- sabía que su voz era monótona, pero esto era ridículo ¿Qué no podía imprimir un poco más de preocupación? Cielos.

Carmen esquivó su mirada, aparentemente decidiendo que sus pies eran más interesantes que él.

-¿Ya te vas?

Esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Y seguramente se veía aturdido, como deducía por la reacción de la chica.

-¡N-no quería molestar!, es sólo que yo, em…- sus piernas comenzaron a moverse con inquietud, lo que lo puso a él más nervioso porque el vestido que traía puesto era bastante _corto_.

-Te ves bien…- suave, realmente sutil. Es más, por qué no decía de una vez: "Te ves sexy", eso sería la cereza del pastel.

-¿T-tú crees…?- murmuró ella, sonrojándose –mis hermanas… ellas m-me arreglaron… personalmente, no me gusta mucho vestirme así pero no me pude negar… pueden ser muy convincentes…

Pero él no la escuchaba, concentrado como estaba en el obvio temblor de su cuerpo y sus pies ligeramente morados.

Meditando sobre lo que iba a hacer a continuación, buscó interceptar su mirada… sin éxito. Finalmente se decidió a inclinarse sobre ella, (cosa que no era muy fácil, porque aunque no era muy alto, a ella le sacaba casi media cabeza) observando con consternación como ella retrocedía violentamente.

"Tsk, ¿tanto le molesta mi cercanía? Pues genial"

Casi con enojo se arrancó su bufanda, e inmediatamente después la colocó alrededor del delgado cuello con una velocidad increíble. Se la hubiera arreglado, pero estaba demasiado molesto para eso.

-Vas a enfermarte- fue su único comentario. Aunque debería de haber agregado algo sobre la miseria de vestido que traía puesto y su imprudencia al salir así.

Ella no dijo nada, obviamente estaba pasmada.

–Puedes quedártela si quieres –aclaró con calma- nos vemos en la escuela

Con esa escueta despedida se alejó, directo a su auto. Pero pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo la cálida sonrisa que iluminó el rostro de Carmen al mirarlo.

Y no pudo evitar sonreír también.

Era realmente imposible permanecer enojado con ella ¿verdad?

-¿Ha? Qué extraño…- murmuró Érik, picando a su hermano en la nariz para que se levantara del sofá –hermano casi nunca sonríe cuando duerme…

Una mueca cruzó su rostro, creyendo entender el por qué de su sonrisa

-…hermano… eres un pervertido…


End file.
